My Sweet Monster
by WereWill
Summary: Willow and Tara's lives are changed forever after a night of celebration...Part I


"Oh my gosh! Did you see those two dancing!" Willow couldn't stop laughing as her and Tara stepped out into the alleyway. They had spent the whole evening at the Bronze living it up. The blonde Wiccan had just finished her last final earlier that week and the two wanted to celebrate together. One more year and Willow would be out of college herself. She already had offers from Microsoft and various major computer companies. Tara, now sporting a degree in Theatre, was looking into her options. Maybe acting was the way to go?

"Yeah, they had no rhythm at all." Tara giggled as they walked. The two Wiccans were laughing at a couple they had seen not five minutes before, clumsily dancing all over the Bronze's first floor.

It had been peaceful in Sunnydale for a long time and it seemed that nothing wanted to break that peace. Buffy and Faith finally managed to make the night safer than it had ever been before. Still giddy with the adrenaline from dancing together and partying, the two took the quickest route back to the Summers' household. Streetlights lit the calm streets with their orange-yellow gleam. The lightthat shinedonto the streets created little worlds it seemed. Nothing beyond thecircle of cast light could be seen.. Even in their happiness and the peace that Sunnydale was experiencing, they knew better than to let their guard down.

"Tara, baby...stop." Willow's seriousness immediately caught the blonde's attention. They stood close, their lips a few inches apart. Tara saw that there was no true fear or panic in her love's eyes and leaned in. Whatever it was, it was good. Smiling softly, she played with their intertwined hands.

"Yes, darling?" Tara questioned softly, emerald eyes locking with deep blue.

"I..um..I-I wanted to ask, you something. See, I've been thinking about this for a while and I thought about it when we first met, but I didn't want to scare you then so I-" Willow gently removed her hands from within Tara's to fumble with the edge of her blouse

The blonde Wiccan ended the Willowbabble with her lips and giggled at the dumbfounded look the kiss produced.

"Tara..will you be my..um what I mean is..will you..um..marry me?" Willow reached into her jean's pocket and produced a small maroon box. Tara's eyes went wide with shock, reaching forward, she grasped the redhead's hands as they brought the box up. It didn't take a genius to realize that her hands were trembling.

Opening the box as though it would disappear-being nothing more than a dream-Tara saw the gold ring that rested within. It was a simple band with celtic knots. Within one of those knots, rested an blue sapphire.

"Oh my goddess..W-willow?" Tara's voice shook with raw emotion. The redhead was fidgeting with anxiety, her palms sweating.

"Will you Tara? Will you marry me?" It took a moment for the question to finally sink in, in the blonde's emotionally floored mind. _She just asked me to..._

"Oh, god yes Will!" she gleafully yelled, throwing her arms around her redhead's neck, nearly knocking them both over.

Willow's eyes went wide with shock and then the words made sense. For once in her life she was speechless and threw her arms around her.._fiancee!_ Grinning like mad, she took Tara into her arms and spun them both. Both couldn't stop the tears of happiness that sprung to life. Setting her girl down, Willow took Tara's visage in her hands and kissed all over the blonde's face. She just couldn't contain her excitement. After a few more gentle pecks and one on the lips for good measure, she reached took the ring from it's box and slipped it on Tara's left ring finger.

"I love you Tara Victoria Maclay.."

"I love you Willow Lynn Rosenberg.."

The sweet moment was ripped to shreds as a growl sounded in the darkness beside them. Both women froze in terror, their eyes blindly searching the alleyway they stopped before. Another growl and the thump of a dumpster. Something was coming towards them. A loud roar echoed out and in a split second, they were rushed head-by a towering beast. Niether could make out what it looked like in the dark. Willow did see something though. It was headed for Tara.

"No!" pushing Tara out of the way, the readhead launched herself at the beast. She didn't care what it was, it wasn't gonna touch her fiancee!

"Willow!" the readhead heard her girl scream as she felt her side get ripped open. So much pain. Before that could even fully register, a fanged mouth clamped down on her shoulder.

Willow could only hear a yell..she couldn't make out the words, but the beast was thrown aside.

"Sensus confundomtor era ah pleator obscurator!" the redhead could make out those words and was enveloped with smoke. Tara was hiding them from the monster, making it so they could get away. Biting down her pain as best she could, she ran, supported on the blonde's shoulders. Willow was losing blood fast. Just before she succumbed to the darkness, she heard Tara speaking hurriedly into her cell phone.

"Buffy! we need help! Willow's hurt..oh goddess! Willow! Stay with me! please stay-" All went black and silent.

-------------------------

It seemed like hours before Buffy found the pair, but only minutes had passed. She screeched her Jeep to a halt and leapt out her door. Tara and Willow's clothing was messed up and both were covered in blood. The blonde slayer panicked, when she realized that all of the blood was from the sweet redhead. _Oh no..._

"Oh god, Tara! Willow!" running to the gentle Wiccan's aid, she hefted Willow into her arms and laid her down in the backseat of the family Jeep. Tara quickly ran to the passenger side and got in.

"We're going to the hospital. Now!" Buffy pointed out needlessly as Tara turned to keep an eye on her redhead. The Wiccan's eyes were red with tears and her hands shook. _I'm gonna rip apart whatever did this to them.._the blonde slayer tightly gripped the steering wheel as she sped to the hospital. It wasn't till the next morning that she saw that she bent the steering wheel. Skidding the car to a stop in front of the emergency room, Buffy jumped out of the car and picked up the redhead. She knew Tara would follow her Willow wherever she went. Running into the ER, Tara was the first to yell for a medic.

"Please, help! My fiancee was attacked by an animal! She's lost a lot of blood." Nurses and doctors ran forward and the redhead was soon placed on a stretcher, headed for a station.

It took Buffy a moment, but then it struck her.._Tara said 'fiancee'...oh my god Will..please make it..._The blonde slayer took over filling out the forms as Tara followed Willow. The Wiccan held her girl's hand as the doctor's wheeled the stretcher to the nearest free curtain.

"She's lost a lot of blood.." a doctor noted grimly and doubled his efforts, looking over the wounds on the small young woman before him. "Ma'am" he said, without looking at Tara, "Thing are gonna get real hectic, real quick, can you please wait out in the waiting room?" Tara knew she shouldn't fight with them. She'd get in the way of their work. Turning, she left the room, and walked toward the waiting room. She was in shock, emotional shock. _What if Willow..? NO! I won't think that way..I can't..I can't lose her..!_ As soon as Tara's eyes locked with Buffy's, she fainted. Even in her unconscious state, she was still shedding tears.

---------------------------

Tara awoke to the smell of antiseptic and oxygen..._What?...where?_ The events of the night before came rushing back to her.

"Willow!" sitting up and ignoring the dizziness that suddenly plagued her, the blonde looked around in a panic. Her eyes fell to rest upon the redhead in the next bed. She was connected to tubes and bandaged all over, but the steady 'beep' of the machine told Tara that her fiancee was alive. She let her tears of happiness fall as she climbed out of bed.

Moving over, Tara kissed her love's forehead and took Willow's IV-free hand into her own. She didn't want to wake her, but couldn't help but kiss her sleeping fiancee. At first, the blonde thought it was just her mind playing tricks, but when she felt Willow's tongue run against her lower lip she knew the other girl was awake. Both looked into one another's eyes as they pulled apart. The two shared a few moments of tender silence, just making sure that the other was safe and alive. And that they were together.

"Hey sweetie.." Willow groggily greeted. Softly brushing her lips against her girl's again, Tara sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you doing?" Tara asked, brushing an errant red strand behind Willow's ear and stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"I'm doin' good." it was a simple answer, but she didn't know how else to answer.

A quiet knock at the door brought the two out of their haze. Buffy was the one to poke her head in the door.

"Willow? Tara?" a smile that would rival the sun in brightness, bloomed on the petite slayer's face. She quickly leapt to the redhead's side, hugging her friend-but being careful of the IV and tubes. "I'm so glad you're safe.." she whispered tearfully in the girl's ear.

"Will?" Xander and Dawn were the next to enter, followed by the whole Scooby gang. Tara giggled lightly at how many people could fit in their small hospital room.

After many emotional moments and "get well soons", the inevitable was brought up.

"Did you see what it was that attacked you?" Giles calmly asked. The two witches could tell the pain in his voice, he didn't want to ask that.

"I know it was..was big." Willow began, trying to recall,"..and covered with fur."

"Could it have been a werewolf?" the Watcher questioned hesitantly.

"It couldn't've been." Tara said quietly, "We never go out on a full moon."

"Hmm.." Giles brought his glasses down and cleaned them with the cloth in his pocket, "We'll do more research when you're better." he smiled at the young redhead.

The Scoobie exited one by one as time went on. Buffy came back and handed the two Wiccans the papers to be let out of the hospital. All they needed was signing.

-------------------------

No more than a few hours later, Tara and Willow were curled up in front of the tv. The blonde lay with her back against the couch and Willow sat between her legs. The redhead lightly grasped her fiancee's shirt with her hand and watched the animal channel from where her head rested on Tara's shoulder. Willow's left hand held Tara's left in her own. They didn't need words. Simply holding one another made their healing-their connection-more honest and primal. Assurance that the other was alive and with them was all they needed. The Scoobies were all overjoyed and the whole group planned to celebrate with pizza and movies later that night. Willow giggled lightly when a thought occurred to her. Sensing Tara's confusion, she elaborated.

"You think anyone noticed your ring?" Tara laughed lightly and kissed Willow's forehead at hearing those words.

-------------------------

"I-I nearly lost her last night Faith." Buffy's tearful voice caused an ache in the brunette's heart. _Since when did I become so soft?_ Faith jokingly thought. They were in the younger slayer's motel room. The blonde tearfully asked earlier if she could come over and spend some time with the dark slayer-that she needed time away from the Scoobies. Upon asking why, Faith was told of what happened to Willow and Tara. Despite her cool, uncaring exterior, she was greatly worried for the two Wiccans. Sure, Scooby hospital visits used to be the norm, but now? Pulling the older slayer into her arms, Faith kissed Buffy's forehead.

"But you didn't. Red's safe and in Blondie's arms as we speak." Buffy sighed contentedly and let her tears fall. It took several moments before her bout of tears was over, but Faith held her the whole time-gently rocking and speaking words of comfort. No other person knew this side of the dark slayer. That little secret made Buffy smile in the midst of her tears.

Faith pulled the older slayer to sit with her at the head of the bed. Buffy curled into the dark slayer's side and rested her head on Faith's shoulder. The rest of the Scoobies knew of the brunette's escaped from prison and her reformation while helping Angel. They didn't trust it at first, but when the tough girl arrived, beaten to a pulp by local demons and begging for help, they saw it was true. After killing the demons that attempted to kill the younger slayer, Faith was accepted half-way into the Scoobies again. There was always a tension between her and the group-even now-especially now. Turning on the TV, Faith idly ran her hand through the blonde locks of her sister slayer. _Nice..American Choppers.._she kissed Buffy's forehead as she felt another jag of tears shake the girl at her side. Niether of the girls knew where their relationship stood at the moment. They weren't..dating, but they were more than just friends. Why put a name or a title on your relationships? They were too scared to. The pieces of their mangled past were being straightened out and fixed, bit by bit. Moment by moment.

---------------------------

The doorbell rang, successfully stirring Willow and Tara from their dreamscapes. The two had fallen asleep after watching a series of specials on fluffy animals of all kinds.

"Coming!" Tara yelled, carefully removing herself from the sleepy redhead.

The blonde was greeted at the door by Xander, his arms full of several boxes of pizza and a case of sodas. Anya beside him was reading the back of one of the many movies she held in her arms. _Looks like it's gonna be a movie marathon tonight..._Tara thought happily.

"I come bringing caffeinated and greasy goodness." Xander cheerfully said and stepped inside when the thoughtful Wiccan moved aside. Before she could even close the door, Faith and Buffy waltzed in.

"Awesome..looks like everybody's here." Faith grinned and walked into the living room where Xander was setting up the snackfest on the coffee table while Anya put the tape in. Willow was now fully awake and smiling as the Scoobies settled in. Flopping down in an recliner, the brunette slayer observed the whole room.Buffy came into the room and placed herself on the floor at the foot of the recliner. Tara came back and sat down beside Willow, both girls snuggling in together. _I gotta say..those two are made for each other_...Chuckling, she shifted her attention to the movie.

"Aww come on!" Faith groaned,"Scream?" she was promptly silenced by two pillows to the face.

---------------------------

It was around one in the morning when the fun of the movie marathon was interrupted. A howl pierced the night. The whole Scooby Gang visibly flinched. They all knew that kind of howl, but it wasn't a full moon.

"Am I the only one with a big dose of the 'creeps' right now?" Xander asked the still group.

"Nope." Faith answered calmly.

Moving to the defensive, Buffy and Faith stood up and got ready for a fight. That howl was close. Very close. Soon all of the Scoobies could hear the unmistakable sound of rustling in the front yard. A low roar sounded at the window and Willow stiffened in Tara's arms. Both Wiccans knew that sound.

"T-tara..." the redhead began unsteadily.

"Buffy..that's what attacked us." Tara said, standing up and readying a spell under her tongue. _Not this time..not again._..

Low growling continued outside on the porch. Whatever it was, it could surely leap through the window and attack them all. They couldn't see where it was, the light from the inside shielding their view of the outside. Biting her lip, Anya inched forward and gripped the curtains. Looking back at the slayers, she motioned for them to get ready. _Three...two...one!_ Anya threw open the curtain and there on the other side, fogging the glass with its breath, was the biggest werewolf the Scoobies had ever seen. A clawed hand that dwarfed a man's head rested on the glass. Even on the Summers' porch, the creature had to hunch over to clear it. Black fur graced it's wolfen face and massive frame. Blood dripped from it's teeth. All of the Scoobies froze. As did the werewolf. The beast seemed almost calm for a moment, its ears tilting back thoughtfully as it looked at Willow. The redhead could've sworn she saw regret in the yellow eyes that looked into her own emeralds. _What do you regret...?_

In a flurry of movement, the beast slammed its hand against the glass, throwing something amidst the shattered glass, and took off into the night.

"What in the world was that about?" Faith cocked an eyebrow. The general feeling in the room was confusion. Why hadn't it killed them?

Resting amidst the glass splinters was a small necklace. On the leather thong of the necklace was a bone pendant. Carved in the bone was a simple circle. _What..?_ Willow reached down and picked it up tenderly. As soon as her fingers touched the bone she instinctually knew what the symbol was. It was a full moon.

-----------------------------

The Scooby gang knew now what it was that had bitten their redheaded friend. They knew what she was going to become. They had dealt with werewolves before..why was this any different? No one could put their proverbial finger on what the problem was. Buffy, Faith, and Xander put themselves to boarding up the window. The male Scooby would come by tommorrow and take measurements to repair the window. It was unreal. Willow was a werewolf. No one wanted to say it or let alone jest that night as they left. Anya and Xander piled into their car, Buffy and Faith left for patrol, and Willow and Tara were left to their thoughts.

Closing the door as Faith waved goodbye, Willow leaned herself against the wood for support. Her girl was in the kitchen putting away the dishes and pizza. Slowly, but surely, tears found their way down her cheeks. The fear and self-loathing Oz had in his eyes everytime he locked himself in the library's cage. _I don't want to feel that way.._Steeling herself, she stood up and wiped away her tears. Tara would keep her from doing any wrong. The blonde would never know how much she meant to the small redhead. Tara was Willow's heart-her soul. The gentle blonde would always protect her. Quietly making her way into the kitchen, she pulled theTara into her arms, snuggling into her back, and kissing her neck. Breathing in her fiancee's scent, Willow just held her.

Tara was in her own world of thoughts, fears, and doubts. What would this make of their relationship? What would happen to Willow? What was she supposed to do? The emotional overload threatened to make her faint. As she finished scrubbing the last dish in the sink, her redhead's arms wove their way around her middle. All of her doubts and fears died in that instant and she knew what was gonna happen. _We'll make it through together..._

"I think that bed of ours is calling us.." Tara whispered and giggled at the small purr-like sound Willow made. Apparently there was something else in her girl's mind at the moment.

Squeezing the blonde's waist playfully, Willow's mind was suddenly rushed with a feeling she hadn't had before. _Mine! My mate!_ It was like those Discovery channel shows that spoke of territorial mates, always protecting what was theirs. Closing her eyes, she pushed the emotion to the back of her mind.

"Let's answer that bed's call then.." Willow grinned and kissed along Tara's neck, grinning even wider at the shivers she felt it produced.

------------------------------

The next morning at the Magic Box.

Emotions has considerably been eased. Apparently a night to think it over and let it sink in did a world of good. Giles, however, was still cleaning his glasses as her took all of the information in.

"S-so it was a werewolf?" he asked uneasily.

"Yup, G-man. Big and furry and fangy." Faith said cooly, earning a smack on the arm from Buffy.

"Was it Oz?" the Englishman asked, replacing his glasses.

"No," Willow supplied, "it didn't even look like him. Too big." Tara sat on the bench with Willow snuggled into her side. The blonde smiled briefly at her left hand. The Scooby Gang didn't seem to notice the addition to her hand, but surely Buffy would remember what she blurted at the hospital. Shifting her eyes to the petite, blonde slayer, she smiled softly. _She's letting us tell everybody on our own..._

Buffy's eyes met Tara's from across the table and then motioned with her eyes to the ring. It was a silent exchange that confirmed Tara's thoughts and went unseen by the rest of the group. Willow was still talking to Giles about the incident. Turning her attention back to the group, Buffy spoke up.

"Hey Will, whatever happened to the pendant that it threw in the window?"

"Oh yeah.." Taking the necklace out of her pants pocket, she handed gingerly to the Watcher.

Giles' eyes immediately widened as he looked at the small bone carving.

"Good Lord," he went to a shelf on the upstairs bookcases and brought out a thick tome,"I remember seeing something likenecklace in this Watcher's journal." Opening the book and flipping through the pages quickly, he found what he was looking for and handed it over for the redhead's inspection, "You were bitten by a Transylvanian werewolf."

-----------------------------------

"A what?" Willow squeaked out.

"A Transylvanian werewolf. Only heard of one in centuries worth of Watcher's writings." Giles confirmed, stuttering just a little as he tried to explain it all.

"How are you so sure that this is what got her?" Xander asked from his spot, leaning over in vain to see what had captivated the redhead in the book.

"This young man-though a monster of a wolf resided within his heart-was a dear friend of mine. I travelled many times to visit him in the mountains, but as the years wore on I could not keep up my annual visits. He remained as youthful as the day I met him. He had a knack for carving in all forms-wood, bone, ivory. One of my visits, I found that he had carved a pendant in bone. Simple, no more than a circle, but he told me that it represented the full moon." Willow read calmly. Beside the scribbles of text was a drawing of the very necklace she held in her hand.

"Unfortunately, that is the last volume we could ever find of this particular man's journals. Only a few tattered pages of the volume after this remains. Even then, they're too ravaged to tell what's written." Giles ran a hand through his greying hairs and sat down.

"Putting A and B together...why would that werewolf be here? In Sunnydale?" Tara asked.

"I don't know." was the Englishman's honest reply.

"So when's Red gonna get with the fangs?" Faith asked, earning herself yet another smack from Buffy. "Ow, B."

"Serves you right." she frowned at the brunette, but her eyes shown happily. Her brunette counterpart had agift for bluntness. Sometimes it angered people-okay, a majority of the time-but Buffy knew that it was Faith's way of looking at the world. She had been through more than many people could manage in a lifetime in only her 21 years on earth. Oh well, she'll forgive her sister slayer this time.

"The next lunar cycle is tommorrow." Anya said cheerily, looking at the calendar next to the cash register.

-------------------------------

"Well this is awkward.." Willow nervously laughed as Buffy and Xander were working on bolting chains and shackles to the floor of the Summers' basment. They had just come back from a visit to the local hardware store.

"What Will, having flashbacks to your vampire self?" Xander jokingly said. The room went silent. "I don't need to be bringing that up, do I?"

"Nope." Buffy said, shaking her head in mock disgust, and connecting the last chain. "There, all done. You're ready to go for tommorrow."

"You sure these will hold?" Willow moved forward and bent down, picking up one of the chains and tugging on it. In her current form she was sure they wouldn't break, but she had no idea about how strong her..Wolf would be. Tara, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed, saw the multitude of emotions playing on the redhead's features. Crossing the room, she took Willow into her arms. Turning and facing her fiancee, the redheaded Wiccan reached up, and cupped Tara's cheeks. As worried as she was for tommorrow night, she could tell that the blonde was also plagued. Willow smiled as Tara leaned into her palm and kissed it, holding it to her cheek. Xander and Buffy looked at each other and decided to politely let the two have their privacy. As they left the basement, Buffy stole a look over her shoulder and smiled at the two. _Don't keep the rest of the Scoobies waiting..okay?_

"So.." Willow began, taking a breath, "tommorrow night I change.." she barely whispered the sentence. No one but them could've heard it.

"You will always be my darling Willow. No matter what" Giving into their emotions, the two shared a gentle kiss and just held each other.

Up in the kitchen, Dawn was working on fixing some lunch for the Scoobs. The young Summers' had just gotten back from a friends' house for the weekend. She was called and told all that had happened, but it didn't seem to phase her. The young woman had been through too much. Buffy and Faith sat in the living room watching TV while Xander worked on fixing the broken window. He was nearly done, all the windowframe needed was some staining. The house was a picture of peace and quiet. It betrayed their thumping hearts and growing worry.

--------------------------

Giles sat in the office of his apartment-home, going over the tome that he had presented to the Scooby Gang earlier that evening. The light of his desk lamp cast strong shadows all over the small room-piled high with books and papers. As soon as he got home, he sent out a request for the torn pages of the next volume to be sent to him, regardless of their condition. There had to be some way he could help the young redhead. After all his years with the group, they had grown to be his children. He felt overjoyed at the sight of them all working and living together. Watchers usually held their slayers deep within their hearts, but he had so much more than just that. He had a family. He hated the thought that he couldn't help one of them with something like this. The Ripper in him wanted to find that bastard wolf that attacked the Wiccans and show it what pain felt like, but the nicer side of him won out. Looking at the clock, which now shown 10:35, Giles decided that he was ready for a nighttime batch of tea. Lots of work still had to be done. Lots of research. Maybe there was a way to cure a werewolf. Oz had gone in search of it afterall.

Walking down the stairs and to the kitchen, Giles suddenly had the feeling of being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Acting as if he sensed nothing, he continued towards the kitchen. As soon as he passed the door however, a howl echoed outside. It was far off, but not enough to be safe. Grabbing the nearest sword and crossbow, the Watcher readied himself for encountering the worst. Giles' eyes suddenly became hard and cold-uncaring. Ripper was back-at least for the moment. All the years with the slayer and her circle never failed to soften him into the Watcher they knew him as today. The only thing they couldn't change is how he used to be-angry and deadly. Hellspawn and humans alike feared the Ripper Giles once was.

Opening the front door of his home, Ripper stepped out and let the darkness envelop him. Whatever it was, he could take it. That damned thing cursed Willow. Suprise came to life in his features when a warm snort of air hit his cheek. The werewolf was face-to-face, toe-to-toe with the Watcher. Swallowing his suprise, Ripper snorted back at the beast. Both stood for a long tense moment before. Adrenaline was fueling both beings as they stared each other down. _Enough!_ Leaping in the air, the werewolf landed on the second story balcony of the apartment across from Giles'. Ripper threw his sword aside and slung the crossbow over his shoulder. _No way is this monster leaving my sight alive! _Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Ripper bounded up the wall, and latched onto the latice work near his neighbor's window. The werewolf leapt onto the roof. Following the beast step for step, the Watcher found himself on the roof of the building. _Time to end this._ Giles was in control again, leveling the crossbow, and firing a bolt. A whimper sounded in the night air. The sight that greeted the Watcher as he looked over the edge of the building was nothing but the street below. The beast got away.

"Oh good Lord..how do I get down?" the thought occurred to him.

Eventually, Giles made his way down the building and back to his apartment. In the courtyard he saw somethin on the ground. A sheet of folded up paper. Kneeling down and picking up what he assumed was a note, the Watcher found that the paper was parchment. Written in formal caligraphy was:

_I am deeply sorry._

_Sincerely, _

_a Monster._

At first, confusion reigned supreme in Giles' eyes, but then it dawned on him.

"Either this wolf is insulting and toying with us...or he had no control." he whispered to no one but himself.

--------------------------

_Trees..cold, crisp air..the crunch of branches..._Running through the woods, Willow couldn't help the excitement she felt. Her heart pounded within her chest, putting flight to the blood within her veins. She was free. Not trapped to any form of society's rules. _So..free.._Standing on her back legs and raising her head to the moon above her, she let loose an ear-shattering howl to that which freed her. The red hairs of her pelt shifted with each little breeze the blew her way. Landing back down on her front legs, the pendant around her neck clicked lightly on the stone underneath her paws. Her nose twitched at the sudden scent of a person nearby. She knew that scent better than anyone else in the world could. _Tara.._her mind purred. Thundering out of woods at full speed, Willow found herself at the edge of the UC Sunnydale campus. Tara stood before her and looked like no more than a delicious meal. A piece of meat. _NO! I can't! _She couldn't help herself, she didn't want to do this. The gentle blonde was the only one who made her feel wanted, needed, and loved. The monster within her-the Wolf-was saying otherwise. Roaring out her inner torment, she launched herself at her prey...

--------------------------

"No!" Willow screamed, sitting up in bed. She was covered in a sheen of sweat. _What in the..?_

"Darling?" Tara was awake the instant her redhead jolted from sleep.

"B-bad d-dream.." Willow stuttered amidst her pants. She was breathless and scared. Immediately she was pulled into the Tara's embrace. She felt gentle fingers tracing through her hair. A few times in their past, the redhead and the blonde both suffered horrible nightmares andhaunting dreams. Whenever these dreams occurred, both women comforted and supported each other upon waking. They never told the other Scoobs about what tormented them in their sleep.

"It..was so real." Willow whispered in a terrified awe. Closing her eyes, she sunk into the embrace of Tara's arms. She calmed herself slowly by listening to the blonde's heart beating. _Thump.. Thump..Thump..Thump.._ It was a comforting noise that let her know she was safe from those dreamscapes. _But that was so real..so.._Willow stopped her thoughts before they could run away with her. Willow-mentalbabble was not such a good thing to have time to time.

"I know.." Tara offered and sat back against the head of the bed, pulling Willow into her lap. The two Wiccans basked in eachother's presence.

Tara had always taken care of Willow and vice versa. They hadwatched over each othersince the day they met,-protecting each other by hurling the soda machine across the laundry room. As of late though, the blonde had been doing all of the taking care of. Willow reached over and turned on the bedside light, looking at her fiancee seriously.

"Are you okay Tara?" she asked simply. The blonde Wiccan look perplexed for a moment, but then smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart. You know we'll get through this."

"You don't have to be brave." Willow said, pointing out to her girl something that they both agreed on long ago. They'd never hide from one another. They'd always work it through, together, and not try to fight it out on their own.

"I'm scared Willow.." it was a whispered plea for help. At feeling of the redhead stiffening in suprise, she let a few tears fall. Was Tara really scared of her?

"Wait, Tara? What are you scared of?" Willow reached up and cupped the blonde's cheek, bring their eyes to meet. _She isn't scared of me.._she saw the fear within the depths of the blue eyes, but it was directed at her.

"I'm scared of w-what will happen t-to us..to you.." Tara stammered uneasily and took a deep breath, trying to fight back her tears.

"Nothing's gonna change between us Tara. Things might get harder, yeah, but nothing's gonna change this." Willow slowly leaned in and whispered in her love's ear. "Nothing's ever gonna come between us. We'll plan our wedding, however you want it." placing a tender kiss on Tara's cheek, she continued, "We'll grow old together. We'll have the white pickett fence and everything to go with it." A light giggled sounded in the blonde's ear, "but we have to tell the rest of the gang about this first." She tenderly picked up Tara's delicate left hand and kissed the ring there. "I may get wolfy every full moon from now on, but I am still me. I'll always be with you Tara and you'll always be with me."

Tara's gentle blue eyes shown brighter and brighter with each loving word Willow had whispered in her ear. _She's so good to me..._Lovingly, she wrapped her arms around the redhead straddling her lap and lightly kissed each and every freckle on Willow's shoulder with care. _We'll get through this..._Tara thought happily.

--------------------------

Both Wiccans slept the night through without anymore nightmares. Willow was the first to awake, the sound of the birds outside ringing in her ears. A soft giggle left her lips as she found how close her and Tara were together. She didn't think it was physically possible to get closer to her girl. Kissing the flesh closest to her mouth-Tara's shoulder-she closed her eyes and just relaxed in the morning light. They left the thick drapes open last night and the morning sun bathed the bed in it's amber glow. _I am so lucky.._.After a few moments of blissful silence, the blonde in her arms began to stir. Choosing to play like she was asleep, Willow kept her eyes closed and softly smiled.

The pleasant sound of birds was the first noise that entered her ear. The second was the noise of her fiancee's light breathing. Letting the rest of her sense slowly catch up with her ears, she opened her eyes and looked around. The sight of the her sleeping redhead was a work of art. In a few seconds she became aware of how close they were and smiled softly. _We really are inseparable._..As much as she loved watching Willow sleep, she could smell the breakfast Dawn was cooking downstairs. _Buffy wouldn't risk burning the house down..._she giggled and brushed a strand of red hair out of Willow's eyes. _My fiancee.._her heart made a little happy jump as she leant in and kissed her girl tenderly.

Playing like she was waking up bit by bit, Willow slowly began to respond to Tara's kiss. She didn't like lying to the blonde, but the innocent game of playing like she was asleep to get snuggles wasn't a bad thing, was it? Grinning like made, she rolled them over, pinning Tara beneath her. Squeaking in suprise, the blonde giggled at Willow's alert self. _It's always good waking up like this.._

"Morning sweetie." Willow muttered into Tara's lips and kissed her again.

"Mmm...Willow..we need to..mph..get up.." Tara supplied in between kisses, smiling the whole time. Reaching up, she tangled her hands in her fiancee's red locks.

"One more minute.." Willow grinned and dove in for another round of kisses. She just wanted to forget about what was going to happen that night. Kissing Tara had suceeded in doing so. _I love this woman..my Tara..._ Pulling away breathless, the two couldn't help but laugh.

"Hopefully Dawnie made funny shapes." Tara laughed again at her wife-to-be. She was such a goofball. _My goofball._..

-----------------------------

The day passed in a blur of motion and words. Before the Scoobies could really prepare themselves for it, it was dusk. Tara and Willow were relaxing on the couch in each other's arms when Buffy entered the living room.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Will, but it's time to..em..lock you up." the blonde slayer said uneasily. Faith fidgeted at her side. Given that the Gang didn't know how strong the redhead would be in her beastial state, they decided to double up on slayer protection for the night-just in case.

"It's ok Buffy." untangling themselves and standing up from the couch, Willow and Tara took the lead on the way to the basement. Gulping down her anxiousness, Willow took the stairs to the basement. _Why do I feel like a criminal..?_

There was a near-tangible sense of anxiety as Willow knelt before Tara on the floor and let the two slayers secure her within the chains. One on each wrist and ankle. There was enough length for the girl to move a little, walk around, in her human form, but only a couple of feet. Buffy and Faith left when they made sure the chains were secure. Getting down on her knees, Tara held Willow's face in her hands, kissing her sweetly and lovingly. The two Wiccans shared an awkward embrace because of the chains, but nevertheless it showed their love. They stayed that way for a few long moments before something occurred to Willow.

_I can hear a howl..distant..no..in my head._ Willow's heart leapt a beat. Looking up to the small window of Buffy's basement, she realized why fear suddenly wrenched her heart within it's grasp. The moon was rising.

"Tara, get back." she said with a calmness that betrayed her words. Confusion registered in Tara's blue eyes for a moment, but as the redhead's eyes began to morph into a yellowish-green, she let go and backed away.

The blue light from that dusty window bathed Willow's lithe form and betrayed the very nature of what she was becoming. At first it was little bouts of dizziness that swamped her consciousness and made her sway back and forth, but then came the overwhelming sights, sounds, and smells. She felt and heard every little shift of the earth underneath the concrete of the Summers' house. At first she thought the thundering heart she heard was her own, but then she realized it was Tara's-Tara was afraid. She could-could _smell_ her love's fear. Before any regrets took form in the redhead's mind, the pain took hold. _This must be what they always yell about in those old movies.._her brain commented wryly. Her human scream slowly morphed into howl. Ribs broke and grew to shape her rapidly growing lungs and limbs, musclestore and ripped-reshaping themselves, and fangs launched from her mouth as her face lengthened. All in a thunderous sound of gore that cause Tara to fall back and hold her hand to her mouth to keep her vomit down. The soft red hair that donned her Willow's head, now covered her body in the form of short fur. The beast before her thrashed, yelped, and snarled as it clawed at the ground. Tara dared not to open her connection to her distraught lover. She could only imagine how much pain she might put herself in by doing so, because nothing could seem to alleviate the redhead's torment. After a few more excurtiatingly gruesome moments all went silent.

"W-willow?" Tara stepped forward, but was met with a sudden growl. _NO!_ The Wiccan could've sworn she heard the word within the noise. She trusted what came of that sound and stopped. Willow had no control.

The blonde took the opportunity given to look over her love's new form. _She doesn't look a thing like Oz did..._she vaguely noticed. Instead of being hunched over on all fours, Willow stood upon two massive back legs. The black nails of her paws looked like talons as they absently scraped the concrete of the basement floor. The realization that her lover now towered around seven feet in height somewhat scared Tara. _Wait a minute..why am I not afraid of..._Looking into the face of her girlfriend, she saw why. It was Willow's eyes that looked back into her own. They were a little lighter in colour, but it was still the vulnerable redhead she knew within.

"Oh good Lord!" Giles' exclamation caused Tara to jump. Willow didn't seem to take to well to it either, launching herself in the direction of the Watcher with a snarl. A loud 'chang' of metal sounded as the chains that bound the redhead stopped her.

"S-sorry.." the Englishman said after placing his glasses back upon his nose.

"I-it's ok...she's just..a-after.." Tara knew he understood her short phrases.

Giles walked down the steps of the basement to join Tara below. With each step the Watcher studied the wolf before them. _Poor girl._ As a beast, her skull was now far larger than any man's. Two green eyes rested within deep sockets and noted everything in the room with a feral gleam. Her wolfen face was surrounded by a thicker mane of auburn fur. Her muzzle housed enough fangs and teeth to scare even other werewolves. Had he not known who this was, the Watcher was sure he would've ran out of the basement. Stalking back and forth within her chains, Willow scoped out the Englishman and then settled for looking at her mate. _Tara..._the thought came out as no more than a growl.

-------------------------------

_Trapped..._Willow could only relay her thoughs in the form of growls or snarls. As much as she tried to form a complete thought, it was as if someone had drugged her. She could recognize everything in the room, but as much as she tried to retain it all, this overwhelming bestial mindset wouldn't let her. _Dinner!_ was the first and most disgusting thought her mind had produced when her eyes landed on Tara's form. Looking at her fiancee more would only make it harder to push those thoughts away. It was as though she had not eaten in weeks and a steak was before her. Taunting her. _Wait! This is Tara!_ she vainly tried to close her primitive mind off, but couldn't. _No! I won't! I can't!_ Lunging forward with a mind all it's own, her body made a rabid attempt at grabbing the human-shaped food. _Thank goddess!_ Willow mentally exclaimed when the chains held her. As much as it hurt being slammed back into the cement with such force, she was thankful beyond anything else. The monster of a wolf that plagued her mind roared in anger and forced her body to pace within the chains. It wanted food. Now. That old man was just as annoyingly mouthwatering as the young woman. _But that's Giles.._Willow sighed and trusted that the chains would hold her that night. They had to.

Giles uneasily stood beside Tara in the basement, observing Willow. As much pain as the two Wiccans were in, they needed to know of what happened. He needed to tell the two women about the..visit that had occurred the night before. After receiving the note, the Watcher worked as hard as he could to find any new leads. Unfortuately, there was nothing more that he could find that would help the two Wiccans. Biting the bullet and clearing his throat, Giles pulled the note from his pocket and began.

"Tara..it seems that the werewolf that did this to Willow knows who we are. And is um..'sorry'." Giles spoke quietly in order to keep Willow calm, but almost regretted his words when the blonde looked at him coldly over her shoulder.

"'Sorry'?" she bit out the word. Her anger was not at the Watcher, but at the one who dared apologizing after cursing her fiancee with being a werewolf.

"Here." as he handed over the parchment note, Giles saw the gold ring upon the blonde Wiccan's finger. As she studied the words he smiled softly. _So they finally decided to tie the knot..._

"Tara..." he gently reached out and took her left hand, signalling to her that he saw the ring, "When did she ask?"

A tender smile tugged at her lips as Tara rested her hand at her heart. Her smile quickly faded as she looked at her wolfen fiancee.

"Just before we were attacked..that's why we dropped our guard."

"Events could not be helped." he said, sensing her distress, "Nevertheless, I am happy for you both." leaning in, the Watcher kissed her forehead lightly. Tara was the most mature of his 'children'. He had seen Willow grow up before his eyes. The two young women were perfect for one another-he had no doubts about that.

"How did you get this?" Tara cut to the chase as she reread the letters on the paper. _...Why tell us this?_

"It was left at my front door." Giles said, editting what he did not want the young woman to hear. She didn't need to know what had happened.

"It came by your house to give you this? It knows where we live now?" both worry and anger fought for possesion of Tara's features. Calming herself, she took a deep breath and handed the paper back to the Watcher. _Willow, Buffy, and Faith can take this thing on...we're safe.._she assured herself.

"We'll all get together and talk about this when you two are rested and ready." Giles tucked the paper into his coat pocket and headed for the stairs. Stopping at the foot, he turned, and looked at Tara over his shoulder. "I really am proud and happy for you."

"Thank you." Tara softly smiled and turned to watch Willow pace as Giles left.

----------------------------------

Being greeted by a cold, hard floor and sun in your eyes is not the best thing, Willow found out. Grumbling from her spot on the floor, she tried to get up, but was wonderfully suprised to find she was chained down.

"Huh?" the redhead's brilliant mind caught up with her as her eyes beheld Tara sleeping before her. The blonde Wiccan had gotten a sleeping bag and a set of pillows during the night, settling herself on the opposite side of the basement. _I transformed last night...and she stayed with me?_ _I could've killed her..._a tear escaped her eye and fell to the basement floor. Tears threatened to overtake her, but as she took in the soft expression on Tara's face, those emotions quickly subsided. No..she wouldn't ever harm her girl. She couldn't. She would see to it that not even this monster within her could do that.

"W-willow?" Tara slowly roused from her sleep, a worried expression marring her beautiful features. It took a moment for her to be able to focus on her redhead. Darn her drowziness. Blinking her eyes a few more times, she could finally see her fiancee clearly. Had it not been under these circumstances, she would've panicked at the fact that her redhead was chained up, but she could only hold back a small giggle. What naughty thoughts that produced. When confusion bloomed on Willow's face, Tara got up and pulled her sleeping bag with her.

"I was laughing because I don't think we want the rest of the Scoobies to see you naked when we unlock these chains." blushing lightly the blonde opened up the dark sleeping bag and wrapped the warm cloth around the redhead. Satisfied with how well her girl was covered, Tara leaned in and kissed Willow tenderly.

"Morning.." Willow whispered into the kiss. All of the troubling emotions that plagued the smaller Wiccan earlier were tossed aside and she giggled when Tara moved to kiss all over her face. It was a playful gesture the two developed over time. Playfulness quickly turned to passion as Tara's lips latched onto the softspot of Willow's throat.

Willow reached up and ran her hands carefully through Tara's hair-ever watchful of the chains that held her, moaning as teeth nipped at the skin of her neck.

"Tara.." she gasped as her fiancee pulled back.

Satisfied with the dark purple mark she left on Willow's neck, Tara looked into emerald eyes hazy with lust and love. Cupping that beautiful face before her, she leaned in and passionately kissed her fiancee.

"Willow.." Tara whispered as she moved to kiss along that neck again, pulling the redhead into her arms. Wonderfully enough, the chains were letting the blonde Wiccan hold Willow close in her lap. They needed to be up in their room..now.

"Ahem!" Buffy cleared her throat loudly.

"Argh!" Tara groaned and ended her attentions on Willow's neck, lightly banging her head on the freckled shoulder. _Why now..?_

Willow giggled despite her frustration and motioned for Buffy to come forward. The faster the slayer let her out of these chains, the faster her and Tara could make it up the stairs and to their bedroom. To placate her frustrated fiancee, Willow lightly stroked through Tara's blonde locks. Usually the redhead was the more sexually frustrated of the two, but why complain? After the locks on all her shackles were unlocked, Willow stood and dragged Tara up the stairs with her. Both women were running as fast as their legs could carry them-though Willow did trip once or twice because of the sleeping bag around her body. Buffy shudder slightly. Despite her budding relationship with Faith, it was still awkward to see the two Wiccans get like that. She didn't want to know that about her redheaded best friend.

---------------------------------

Chuckling to herself as she left the basement, Buffy was suprised to hear a knock at the back door. It would still be a while before Giles said he'd come over for a Scooby meeting. Xander and Anya were..busy. Dawn had left to visit a friend so they could finish a school project. _Who..?_ Opening the door, the blonde slayer found Faith looking into her eyes expectantly. The brunette's hair was swept back and the pensive look in her eyes almot made Buffy double-think who this was. _Why does she look so lost..Faith never looks lost...Why are her arms behind her back?_

"Hi B. What's up?" she asked cooly and smiled, her eyes the only thing giving away her act.

"What's wrong Faith?" Buffy stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Her fellow slayer was acting very peculiar. "What's behind your back?" She asked gently and tried to peer over the taller girl's shoulder.

"Well, uh..umm.." bringing her hands out from behind her, Faith revealed a bouquet of pink carnations. "..here, B. I got these for ya." Buffy was in shock over the gift, but a smile lit up her features. _So sweet.._All of the sudden, a thought occurred to her. Why was Faith giving her these flowers? What was the worry she saw in the brunette's eyes. Usually it was guys that gave flowers on dates...oh...wait..was she..was she gonna..?

"B..I'm not good at the romantic stuff. I'm not one for all the candles and flowers and stuff..but you make me wanna try. um-I um..well.." Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Faith finally got out what she wanted to, "Buffy, will you go with me to the movies this Friday?" Silence. _Since when did she use my full name? Wait, did she just ask me out? Faith just asked me out?_

The blonde slayer never had the gift of quick-thinking when it came to people and dating-the supernatural however, she could handle. So naturally she was dumbfounded.

"I um..wow..Faith..." the two stood in tense worry for a moment, before Buffy decided to give in to her heart, "Yes..I'd be glad to." The two slayers had been content in simply being around one another, enjoying the connection that destiny gave to them and them alone to share. Both young women knew that they were more than friends, but they just needed a simple push to recognize that they could be more together.

Faith let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and smiled. _Damn B..had me worried for a moment there..._

Stepping forward, Buffy leaned against the brunette's chest. Not being one to awkwardly stand there, Faith did the only thing she could do: she wrapped her arms around the blonde and just held her. _Yep, _Faith thought to herself, _definately going soft._

A scream of pleasure caused both women to jump in suprise. Faith couldn't help but chuckle.

"I gotta hand it to Red, she's got a nice set of lungs."

Buffy just shuddered and snuggled closer into the brunette's chest.

"Let's go get something to eat." she suggested.

---------------------------------

Giles sighed frustratedly as he sat in the Summers' living room. Patiently he waited for Willow and Tara to join the rest of the group downstairs. Buffy and Faith were getting back just as he pulled up in the driveway. Xander and Anya arrived not too much later. Just as he reached to clean his glasses again, the two Wiccans made their appearance at the bottom of the stairs.

"Willow, Tara, glad you two could make it." the Watcher prodded jokingly-his voice sounded stern, but deep down he was laughing.

"Sorry guys." Willow smiled bashfully and Tara just ducked her head. _Caught red-handed_.

Choosing not to say anything to pester the flustered redhead, Faith leaned in closer to Buffy-who was perched on the arm of the chair the brunette sat in. Willow and Tara linked hands when Giles spoke up.

"I've already spoken to Tara about this, but it's time I told all of you. Two nights ago, the wolf that bit Willow visited me at my home." It was silent as the group absorbed the Watcher's words. "He left this note at my door and that was the end of it."

"What?" stepping forward, Willow took the note from Giles and read over its words. Her free hand automatically found Tara's and intertwined their fingers as she looked the parchment over. It didn't take a genius to see the pain and confusion that registered in the redhead's eyes. Holding back her tears, she handed the note back to the Watcher, and snuggled into Tara's arms-burying her face in her girl's shoulder. The gentle blonde wrapped her arms around Willow and wasn't suprised to feel a growing wetness on her shirt. _I'm sorry darling.._kissing Willow's temple, she lightly stroked the redhead's hair. Giles was slightly torn as he watched the girls from afar. Forcing himself to keep going, he turned his attention to the rest of the Scoobies. Their eyes were on the young Wiccan couple.

"I hate this as much as the rest of you do, but we need to find the one that did this." the Watcher got the attention of the Scoobies as he spoke. "Buffy and Faith, wold you mind checking Willie's this evening and seeing if he knows anything of importance about our visitor?" After a nod from both slayers he smiled slightly. _Good..now we're getting somehwere.._

As the Scoobies began filing out, Tara cleared her throat. Looking down into Willow's watery eyes, she smiled softly. _I love this woman..my Willow.._As if she had read the blonde's thoughts, Willow nodded and dried her tears.

"Everyone, Willow and I have an announcement to make." A brilliant smile lit up Tara's features as she looked at the group.

"We're engaged!" Willow blurted happily, her torment forgotten. The news took only a moment to sink in before cheers were heard.

Xander was the first to leap forward and envelope Willow and Tara in a group hug. Buffy followed shortly after. Anya and Faith only smiled from afar and said their congratulations. Giles just smiled and tucked the note away within his jacket pocket.

"Xander! Buffy! Oxygen!" Willow squeaked out amidst the crushing arms.

"Oop..sorry Willow." Xander grinned wildly and ruffled her hair with his hand. "Congratulations."

"What's the congratulations for?" Dawn's perplexed eyes met those of the group's. Tara smiled widely and held up her left hand to show not only Dawn, but the group. It only took a nanosecond for the young Summers' to figured out the two were engaged, lunge forward, and succeed in throwing her arms around both Wiccans in a grasp that rivalled Xander's and Buffy's. She left go after a moment and began jumping excitedly, giggling.

"I love you guys!" Dawn couldn't stop grinning. Willow and Tara had been there to help her growing up. They weren't biologically her sisters, but that didn't matter to her-in her heart they were related. Knowing that the two shy, young women were getting married, just made her year. In order to celebrate the proposal and forget their woes, Xander had happily suggested that the group go to the Bronze. The suggestion met no kind of resistance. An hour and half later, the entire Scooby gang-even Giles-were partying at said club. Opting for resting on the couch, the two young Wiccans couldn't help, but smile as Faith dragged Buffy away for a dance.

--------------------------------

"Come on B, we're gonna have some fun." Faith flashed her heart-winning grin and pulled the stubborn blonde with her by both hands.

"Faith.." Buffy failed miserably at putting up a fight when the younger slayer got like this. Relaxation was what she wanted the main theme of tonight to be, but if Faith wanted to dance...well..there's no harm in it. A slow smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

Both young women let the music slowly overtake them as they entered the crowd. As soon as the two hit the middle of the dance floor, their show began. It never failed, then tension between the two always served to create a audience whenever they danced. Both women were huntresses of the night, their bodies and minds built for power and speed. Faith was always the first of the two to own up to her inner self. Sensuality and strength were present in every little thing she did. Buffy however, was the more rigid of the two. One was light to the other's darkness. Relaxing in the presence of her dark slayer, Buffy rested her forearms, and simply looked into the brunette's eyes as they danced. Faith had placed her hand on the petite blonde's waist, while the other remained free to move to the music. As song after song passed, their tempo increased. In following with the beat of the music, their dance became faster. Turning away from Faith, Buffy leaned her back against the brunette's chest and wrapped her arms around her neck. Unknown to the two enthralled women, the world looked on in wonder.

Watching from her spot on the couch in Willow's arms, Tara grinned. _Why should those two have all the fun..?_ It didn't take much to get Willow to follow her into the crowd. This kind of show would've usually been squelched beneath the blonde's shyness, but this time her bold side just wanted to have fun. After all, she just got engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world. Why should she be shy about anything when she was in the arms of her Willow. Stepping out to the center of the dance floor and standing beside the two slayers, the witches began a sensual dance of their own. It took only moments for the two to get in deep with the music. The Wiccans were far different from the slayers in many ways, but they still had the same control over their audience. Tara was always the most motherly of the Scoobies, but with this maternal warmth came a natural womanly strength that no one seemed to have a match for. It was her own brand of sensuality that caught Willow's eye as they danced. Willow was shy as a child, but growing up on the Hellmouth quickly showed her she was strong and had no reason to fear anyone. She could never shake the "geekiness" she had as a child, but then again, that's what made her Willow. Smiling happily, she winked at Tara and dipped her. Tara taught the redhead how to rely on herself and Willow brought the blonde out of her shell. They completed each other.

The two couples danced a while longer before rejoining the group and partying the night away.

---------------------------------

"Mmmm.." Tara stretched languidly under the sheets as she awoke, reaching over, the blonde was unhappily suprised to find no Willow beside her. _Huh..?_ Sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she scanned the room. The shower wasn't running from what she could tell. Getting out of bed, Tara slipped on her robe, and made her way downstairs. The sound of music caught her ears and directed her towards the kitchen. _What is she doing?_ Giggling lightly, she peeked her head in the door of the kitchen.

"Then just step aside and let me lay it on the line, 'cause you're mine..!" Willow gleefully sung into the spoon she was using to stir the pancake batter in the bowl in her arms. Her hips swivelled eved so slightly as she danced along with the music. Had it been any other time, Tara would've swooned, but this was downright cute. Heading back into the living room, Tara picked up a disposable camera.

"..cause I wanna come first!" the redhead turned and posed, singing the last note into spoon she held like a mic. Squeaking out her suprise, Willow jumped back and accidentally got herself in the face with part of the batter.

"Gotcha!" Tara giggled at her frazzled fiancee and took another picture.

"Aww..Tara! That was mean!" putting on her best 'I-want-a-kiss'-pout Willow set the spoon and batter down on the counter.

"I'm sorry darling...I just couldn't resist..You looked so cute." Tara lightly kissed the smaller woman's nose as they embraced.

"Awww..look at the lovebirds." Faith laughed as she came up from the basement, unwrapping her hands. Buffy followed shortly after the other slayer.

"Done training already?" Willow asked from Tara's arms.

"Yep, Faith dusted the punching bag." Buffy quipped, smirking at her counterpart.

"It's not my fault that it can't take what I throw at it." Faith chuckled as she reached into the fridge to grab two bottles of water. Tossing one to Buffy, she sniffed the air, "You might wanna flip that pancake Red. It's burning."

"Ack!" was the only way to describe the noise that came out of Willow as she lunged forward and tried her best to flip the burning pancake in the trash.

"So much for breakfast in bed.." she pouted.

--------------------------------

Tara smiled as she heard the familiar jingle of the bell as she opened the door to the Magic Box. She felt right at home in the store and to have..family running it made it that much better. Giles looked up from the set of books he was shelving and smiled at the gentle blonde. Tara was alone for once he realized.

"Hi, Giles." the Wiccan greeted and set her satchel down on the table.

"Hello Tara, what can I help you with?"

"Um..Willow l-left to check out her classes for n-next semester so I wanted to c-come here and do some shopping." the blonde simply smiled moved to look at the books on the shelves.

There was something more to her visit, the Watcher realized, but would wait until she brought it up. Going back to restocking the shelf above him, Giles watched Tara from the corner of his eye. She was looking in the "Mystical Creatures and Beings" section of the books. _Hmmm..maybe she's confused about Willow..._

"Why is it she looks so much different than Oz..?" was the quiet question that slipped from her lips. Standing up, Giles removed his glasses, cleaned them, and replaced them before he spoke.

"Oz is part of the main species of werewolves that live in America. Just like there are different kinds of demons, there are different kinds of werewolves. Willow was bitten by the largest, oldest, and most notorious kind."

"Why..?"

"Because he had no control over the Beast that overtook him. What's worse..he can transform at any moment and any time, the moon doesn't rule him as it does her."

The two answered and questioned almost emotionlessly, saving themselves from drawing attention from the few customers in the store.

"Why is it that he's sorry for what he did..the fact that he cursed Willow?." Tara asked, a tear slipping down her cheek. Despite the happy times she'd been having with Willow over the last day and night, she was haunted inside by the thought that Willow had no control over this beast within her. Her goofy redhead showed no signs of change, but then again, she could be hiding.

Moving in to place a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder, he spoke softly.

"I don't know yet..but maybe this will help you.." Reaching over, the Watcher located a book on the shelf, and placed it on the table before Tara. It was a simple, brown leather-bound book, but on the cover was etched a tribal wolf's head.

"What is it?"

"It's the journal of a Watcher that did nothing more than to study werewolves."

---------------------------------

"Wow..cool.." Willow grinned and did a little happy jump inside when she saw the course catalog for the fall semester. UC Sunnydale was desperate for new students and adding nearly everything imaginable and creating a great scholarship program did help. _Wow..astrophysics.._It was sunny outside and a gentle breeze messed the redhead's hair as she stepped along one of the many cobblestone paths of the school. Something deep down urged Willow to look up from her booklet. Immediately, her eyes looked at the forest beside the school. _Run..! Hunt! _A howl sounded in her head, visibly causing the girl to twitch. The urge to run as fast as her legs could carry her shook her heart and mind. Willow's breaths became no more than short, heaving pants as her eyes followed every little movement of the trees. Each leave that flickered became visible to her. Even from where she was, Willow could see the ants moving along the bark of one of the trees. _There's a rabbit..at the edge of the forest...smells so good..NO!_ It took all the mental power the young woman had to throw herself out of the trance.

"What the frilly heck was that about?" Willow shuddered and picked up the books she didn't know she dropped. She needed to find Tara, Giles, anyone...she needed to find help.

---------------------------------

No sooner did Tara open the leather-bound journal, did Willow slam through the door of the Magic Box. It caused a few patrons to jump, but as soon as the redhead realized this, she composed herself. _Something's wrong.._Tara stood, closing the journal, and watched Willow as she walked down the steps to the main floor. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair messed. Trying her best to conceal it from the general public, the redhead gestured for both Giles and Tara to follow her into the back room.

"What's wrong darling? What happened?" Tara said as soon as the door closed to the training room.

"I...I d-don't know. One minute I'm happily looking at the new astrophysics program and the next I'm d-drooling over the rabbit at the edge of the woods. It was gross and scary. I hate rabbit. I don't even really eat meat, you know that. And did I mention 'gross and scary'?" Willow calmed slightly when the blonde enveloped her in a hug, but then turned her attention to the Watcher.

"What's going on Giles? What's happening..?" she asked pitifully.

"First of all Willow, I need you to calm down." he began, "The thing you experienced is the Wolf within you trying to get out. Trying to assert its power over you."

Forcing herself not to get even more panicked than she was, the redhead focused on her breathing and buried her face in Tara's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she tried to wish it all away.

"Just calm her down and take it easy. She's going to have to learn a new kind of meditation soon to help her control." Giles removed his glasses and lightly gripped the bridge of his nose. _Meditation alone isn't going to help her...It didn't even help Oz.._

"Come with me darling. Let's go home." Tara smiled softly when she looked into her fiancee's scared, emerald eyes.

---------------------------------

A surreal silence enveloped the two Wiccans when they finally got home. Other than their own movements, the only noise in the house was that of the clock on the mantle. Niether witch spoke in the calm. Willow made a beeline for their bedroom while Tara calmly shut the front door behind them. At times in their relationship, the two women knew when it was best not to speak-to let their actions show the love and trust they felt for each other. Putting her satchel down at the foot of the stairs, the blonde made her way to their bedroom. When Tara got there, she found Willow waiting for her, quietly crying into the pillow her head rested on. The sight nearly broke her heart. Taking off her boots, the gentle blonde slid in bed facing her crying redhead, and took the girl into her arms. Instinctually their legs entwined and their breathing steadied.

Rubbing Willow's back in comforting strokes with her hand, Tara kissed her girl's forehead. The simple tears evolved into sobbing before finally dying down into the occasional sniffle. Tears or not, the blonde Wiccan stayed with her-kissing her forehead or stroking her hair. _Goddess...Tara..I love you.. _Emotionally exhausted, Willow only focused on playing with the second button on Tara's maroon blouse.

"I'm becoming a monster.."

"You'll always be my sweet Willow..."

---------------------------------

That evening Buffy and Faith found themselves searching not just cemetaries, but many of the demon hideouts as well. Though the blonde slayer originally intended to do the searches herself, she was secretly overjoyed that the younger slayer opted to join her. Giles had told them about Willow's loss of control earlier in the day and that only proved to speed along their hunt. They wanted to find this wolf that messed up their friends' lives and put it down now.

"So B.." Faith spoke up as the two girls made their way through one of the many alleyways near the Bronze, "What movie do you wanna see tommorrow?"

"Actually..I don't know. I haven't been keeping up with what movies are out." Buffy supplied uneasily. _Wow..I really need to get out more often.._

Chuckling to herself, the brunette plunged her hands in her pockets. She wanted to reach out and to take Buffy's hand into hers, but when they were on a hunt like this, they both knew better. The streetlights that hummed above their heads served to bring illumination to the couple, but each time the slayers passed from the light, they seemed to stalk like the creatures they hunted every time the sun went down. A gentle whisper of music from the Bronze caught their ears as they walked. Any other person wouldn't be able to hear it from this far off, but as the slayers neared the club, their ears also picked up something else. Scratching..and heavy panting..Faith and Buffy heard the sounds at the same time. The hairs on the backs of their necks stood up in rapture of being able to fight the creature that followed them. It was on the rooftops. Watching. The two young woman kept walking without skipping a beat. Turning down an alley, the slayers stopped, and simply stood.

"Come on out, Fluffy." Faith taunted to the night air. "We know you're there." Seemingly that was all it took to set off the beast.

In an instant, a massive shadow of a figure leapt from the roof of the three story building above. A resounding crash pounded the girls' eardrums when the beast landed on a dumpster-turning it into a hulk of torn metal in the blink of an eye. Steeling themselves for the fight ahead, Buffy and Faith shifted into fighting stances.

"He--h-help!" the stuttered plea in the shadows shocked the two. Was this beast asking for their aid..? As soon as the desperate noise began, it ended with an inhuman howl.

In that instant, the beast leapt from the shadows, taking on both slayers head on. Buffy's eyes went wide as she beheld the fear and rage twisted within the yellow eyes before of the werewolf. It was as if he was struggling against someting inside his own heart and head. Both young women ducked to the side in perfect unison, but Faith launched her arm out, stabbing the charging monster with her handy knife. Had anything else charged them in the night, Buffy would've scolded her counterpart for lashing out so quickly without asking questions, but this time she didn't mind. Not at all. A whimper found it's way out of the werewolf's mouth, but instead of striking back, he kept running.

"What the hell!" Faith's frustration was evident as they both took off after their quarry.

The black wolf vaulted across the road in great bounding leaps. Cars screeched to halt in its wake. Buffy and Faith ran with unequaled speed and grace after him. Almost desperately, the beast hurled himself through the boards covering a window of an abandoned home.

"Shit!" the brunette slayer nearly growled herself as she stabbed her knife into one of the planks.

---------------------------------

"Where'd he go?" Buffy gulped down another wave of fear that rised within her. On the outside, she was a picture of calm. Her meditation and training taught her how to hide this fear. Faith stood at her side and scanned the hallway with the flashlight. The circular beam only partially lit up the hall; making the dark slayer think of the B-grade horror movies she watched last night. Slayers could handle vampires with ease, demons with grace, but a werewolf like this had her shaking in her boots? _Of course, it doesn't help when said werewolf is 7 feet tall and it's claws are the size of knife blades..._A rustle in the darkness jolted the two girls with suprise.

"Damnit Fluffy! Don't do that!" Faith sighed and shined the flashlight frustratedly down the hall. It forked at the end. _Which way..?_

Answering her mental question, a clawed hand lashed out from the right, gripping the drywall in a vice-like grip. A growl echoed out as the werewolf slowly, menacingly stepped to meet the two slayers. He gripped his head with the other paw, almost as though he was trying to convince himself not to attack. Before a repeat attack-and-run could occur, Faith and Buffy ran forward and began to beat the wolf back. After a few swipes of it's massive paws, the two girls seemed to be getting the upper-hand. _This is way too easy.._the brunette slayer noted in the back of her mind.

In moments, the slayers had the wolf on the ground, it's blood covering their knuckles and clothes. A pitiful whimper echoed out as Faith grabbed him by the tuft of his neck and hawled his head back. The pure ecstasy the hunt had given her took over and when her prey laid down to die, who was she to argue? The werewolf put up no fight as the dark slayer brought her knife high into the air.

"Faith! Wait!" ending her stab in mid-stride, the brunette slayer's eyes widened in suprise. The wolf was slowly devolving to his human self. Letting go of the lock of hair that was wrung into her fingers, she jumped back.

Bit by bit, a man emerged from the wolf. First, it was the fur that faded from existence. Muscle definition fell away as bones grew smaller and more human. Claws became toe nails and fingernails. The fearful yellow eyes slowly shifted to become a deep blue. In an instant, the naked form of a dark haired man-covered in blood-lay before them. He was a tall man and well-built muscularly, but in his current state, looked like a frightened child.

"W-why d-did you..st-stop?" he choked out.

--------------------------------

Buffy and Faith looked at each other quizically as they took in the broken man's words. Grumbling under her breath, the brunette slayer reached down and hauled the man to his feet. Injuries or not, he was coming with them to explain this all.

"N-no! s-stop!" he tried unsuccessfully to grab his captor's attention.

"Shut up! You have the nerve to attack Red-to bite her-and then to give us a 'sorry' note and you want us not to hurt you!"

"I-it wasn't me. It was him. He'll find his way out of my mind..Y-you're not safe!" the man sputtered and tore his arm from Faith's grasp.

"What do you mean "He'll find his way out"? " Buffy put her hands on her hips, standing before the injured man.

"What attacked your friend wasn't..me-me. It was..argh! It's him!" falling to the ground, the man gripped his head.

"You're not pulling this crap! Get up!" Faith snorted in her rage and tangled her hand in his hair, pulling him up to face them. The brunette registered Buffy's scared noise, but it didn't occur to her as to why her fellow slayer was fearful until her eyes beheld the man's face. He was transforming.

"Run!" was the last human word to break from the now-inhuman visage.

"Oh no, you don't!" the brunette growled out her own words before slamming her fist into his morphing features. Half-man and half-wolf, he fell to the ground as an unconscious pile of flesh.

"Now..let's get him back to the house." Buffy smiled shakily as Faith hefted the man-beast onto her shoulders.

---------------------------------

Tara and Willow were in the middle of their meditation when a tortured energy entered the Summers' home. It was dark...depressed...torn. _Such pain.._Tara idly thought as she exhaled her last meditative breath-in sync with her redhead. The two Wiccans opted after an hour of resting, that it was time for healing. They decided it would be best to meditate the pain away. Repair and rework their chakras and recharge their bodies.

"Who could that be..?" Willow whispered, her voice somewhat hoarse from being silent for most of the afternoon.

"I don't know.." Tara wanted to think that it was Angel or Spike..but it was too..old to be them.

"Will! Tara! We have someone you need to meet!" Faith's words seethed out of her mouth from downstairs.

Willow and Tara shared a perplexed look before they stood.

As the redhead and blonde made their way down the stairs, Buffy and Faith worked to haul the limp form of the man ot the basement. If he was not in control of the Wolf, he didn't need to be upstairs and unchained.

"In the basement guys." the blonde slayer called to the Wiccans over her shoulder.

"Damn!" Faith snorted as she dropped her cargo to the concrete floor near the chains,"I can't imagine how heavy he'd be if he was fully transfo..." her words trailed off as she took in the look of disbelief in Willow's eyes.

_Is..this...?_ Willow took a small step forward, her eyes scanning the unconscious form on the floor. Tears began to form within her emerald eyes. This..half-beastial man was the one that cursed her to become a monster? As Faith moved to chain his ankles and wrists, the redhead knelt, and looked into the face of the...person that condemned her. _That's right...he is a person.._she realized silently when her eyes beheld the pain almost permanently engraved into his features. Even without reading his energy, Willow knew that this man had no way out of the hell that his body trapped him to. _Will I be this way...in years to come?_ As she reached out to smooth his knitted brow, the wolf-man lurched, and twisted within the chains. His beastial guise melted away to reveal a man that looked no less tortured, but the fact that he was a man...somehow multiplied his pain.

"Don't.." his voice was deep and the word seemed to be forced out of his throat..as though something inside him didn't want him to talk. _He's fighting with...it.._

Curling up on his side, facing the redhead, his eyes opened slowly. _Blue eyes..._

"I'm.." he struggled with his words, "S-sorry..You d-don't deserve th-this.."

"What do you mean?" Willow sat back, though she held his eyes with her own.

"You don't deserve..the..the path.. h-he placed you o-on.." Shifting his gaze to Tara, he smiled sadly,"Niether of you deserve this path.."

Tara stepped forward out of both curiosity and the need to comfort the growing sadness and fear she felt in her fiancee's essence.

"My..s-story is too long to t-tell..but I warn you..d-don't let it gain control over your m-mind..ever..." he looked into redhead's eyes as he spoke the words, "Don't ever stop loving her either.."

"What's your name?" Willow questioned.

"Christoph..my name is Christoph."

---------------------------------

"What do you mean..'this path'?" Willow couldn't help, but ask. A pained tear wove its way down her cheek. Tara lovingly stroked her hair as they talked with the man, but the comfort wasn't enough to stop her fears for the moment. Taking in a deep breath, Christoph moved to sit. Faith had a pair of boxers which she gave to him for simple decency. He seemed calmer..in more control now, but still struggled with the words in his head.

"I was born and in a small village in one of the mountainous regions of Romania. Don't ask me to tell you where-my village was never recorded in maps. It was too small. My wife...was the most beautiful woman I ever met. Nadia..that was her name. She had gypsy blood in her veins and was one of the most caring people you could ever meet. We led a simple life.." a small smile seemed to tug at Christoph's lips before he continued, "Life was wonderful. That spring our first child was to be born...but then it happened...I was trekking my way back after an unsuccessful hunt when I was suddenly hurled into the trees. A howl sounded from just underneath the branch I landed on. I'll...never forget that sound..that eerie noise. Before I could even utter a word, I was attacked and bitten." Breathing in and exhaling an emotional breath, he continued his story.

"The village Elder told me that they had found me the next morning, half-buried in the snow and covered in blood. I don't remember that, but I do remember waking up covered in linen bandages. Nadia was tending to me..gods, I love her..Life continued as best it could, but my injuries healed. No one saw what attacked me, nor the tracks of the beast. The fresh snow covered all the evidence...The first full moon after my attack...I found out what it was that mauled me. I awoke the next morning..covered in blood that was not my own.." Tears began to fall freely from his eyes, gripping his head, Christoph sobbed quietly. _Oh my god...It couldn't have been..her.._

"It was Nadia's blood..wasn't it?" Tara whispered into the gloom. Another sob shook his form, confirming all of their fears.

---------------------------------

It took about an hour for the emotional walls to slam their way back into existence around Christoph's heart and silence his cries. In that time, Giles had arrived and sat beside the girls. His wonderment over the man's story was what lured him. The Watcher's trained mind focused on the man's tortured words and recorded them in memory. This would need to be recorded in his journal.

"Don't ever let the Wolf control you..don't let it kill..." Christoph warned, his eyes holding the emerald one's of the redhead.

"Why?" Willow quested more.

"It wasn't until centuries later, in Transylvania, that I found out my curse's story. The curse of the Transylvanian werewolf is not that of rage or hunger..it is of pain. The Wolf is always in the back of our minds and will never go away. In the act of killing and eating however, I lost the capability to control the monster within me. It chose to come out whenever it wanted. It chose to not obey the moon's call. I..don't know how many I've killed...How many I've maimed. I cannot kill myself...no manner of gun, weapon, or spell has worked. Killing also trapped my soul within this body..I'm immortal in nearly every sense imaginable...I haven't aged a moment...in centuries..."

"Your eyes and energy tell another story.." Tara melodically whispered.

"I don't doubt it.." looking into Tara's eyes Christoph paused. _So much like Nadia..but..stronger.._"Support her..and love her..you can keep her from my pain."

"I will.." the gentle blonde answered. Her words were truthful and no ounce of hesitation could be heard.

Willow watched the exchange with eyes redden with unshed tears. _She's so good to me...I don't deserve her...I love you Tara, so much.._ The redhead reached over and entwined her fingers with her fiancee's. Faith and Buffy watched from afar as Tara gently squeezed the hand within hers. Both slayers smiled softly at the couple as they leant against the far wall of the basement. Feeling a little bold, the brunette slayer subtly took Buffy's hand into her own. The blonde slayer seemed suprised at first, looking down at their linked hands, but then brought her girl's hand up and kissed the back of it. Faith's eyes left the safe haven of Buffy's gaze, to focus on the Wiccans. _Damn B...You've got me for the rest of our lives..whether you realize it or not.._

"So nothing can be done to free your soul from your body, from the Wolf?" Giles asked hesitantly.

"No," Christoph answered,"my soul is imprisoned in this flesh." _...and I shall never see my wife again.._

Tara and Willow silently looked into one another's eyes and all that could be seen was love and trust. They would stay together. They would forever watch over and protect one another. They would love each other..no matter what.

---------------------------------

After ensuring that Christoph was secure and well in the basement, the Scoobies headed upstairs. It was decided that they would try to figure out what to do to keep him from getting out and killing because they were all too mentally gone for research tonight. Giles immediately left so he could add another entry to the newest of his many journals. Buffy and Faith followed the Watcher out; wanting to patrol and stake out a nest of vampires they saw the day before. Willow made her way into the living room and sat down heavily on the couch. The redhead couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when Tara laid down and rested her head in her lap. Without even a thought, Willow's hands went to lightly stroke the beautiful blonde tresses of her fiancee. _She trusts me so much..I don't deserve this kind of love.._Willow's heart played its fears out as she gave into her emotions. She had abused magick-had forced Tara away and broke her heart. She had raped the girl's mind...A single tear slipped out of her eye, but wiped it away gently. _Why does this goddess of a woman love me so.._?

Tara's mind was awash with thoughts and worries. Her heart ached for Christoph and the fact that he was cursed to remain in his body with no escape. The freedom of death is what a conscious soul needs most. To continue on. Playing her fingers over the denim on Willow's thigh, the blonde Wiccan couldn't help the fear that took hold of her heart. _Will I lose her to this..this beast?_ _I won't be able to go on if I lose her again..She's my heart.._Tara loved the quirky redhead since she first laid eyes on her. Willow was the first person-other than her mother-that showed her kindness and caring. The not-so-geeky-anymore young woman showed her what true friendship is. Each moment they spent together-be it studying, magick, or just talking-the blonde fell more and more for the redhead. Willow showed her the way to her own inner strength and love, but without the calming presence of her girl, Tara would simply fall back into her shell. It terrified the blonde that Willow had done the memory spell and abused magick the way she did, but deep down, she knew the young woman needed to find her way. It hurt a lot to have her mind invaded, but to see that sorrow..that regret in Willow's eyes; she knew time would mend their pain and trust. Everyday since they got back together, they spent all their time trying to deepen the bond-the love-that they shared. Each moment was like another thread woven into the fabric of their lives. The two women were inseperable now...or so she thought. _This is something beyond her control..it's not her choice to become a beast each full moon..If she kills..I lose her, whether we want it or not.._Tears worked their way out of her eyes silently.

"Willow..." Tara's voice gently brought the redhead back out of her thoughts, "I'm..I'm scared.." The hands that ran through her hairs stopped. _Oh no..she thinks I'm afraid of her.._

"Tara, I-"

"No Willow, I'm not afraid of you!" the blonde rose from her spot and took the redhead's hand into both of hers,"..definately not afraid of you.." she finished as her eyes beheld the upset emerald ones before her.

"What are you afraid of Tara?" the fear in Willow's eyes fell away to reveal love and worry. The blonde's tears began to flow freely now.

"I don't wanna lose you.."

"What? I'm right here sweetie. I'm not leaving..not ever.." Willow gulped out, taking her crying fiancee into her arms.

"But..you can't control yourself as a w-wolf..w-what if you get out a-and..?" Tara's words slipped away as she buried her face in the redhead's chest.

"I won't Tara..I know you'll keep me from doing it. You won't lose me. You'll never lose me. I love you too much." Willow's words rang clear in the blonde's heart.

"Yeah..that's r-right..If I protect you..keep you..." smiling through her tears, with new resolve, Tara looked into the redhead's eyes.

Emerald eyes held the gaze of the sky blue ones. Souls embraced in the gloom and walked towards the light.

"Yep." Willow beamed comfortingly,"You'll protect me..keep me safe. I trust you."

"I'll protect you..keep you safe. I trust that you'll always be with me. That you won't leave." Tara's tears slowly dried.

The two Wiccans embraced happily, just basking in the warmth each other provided. If one of magick were to look at the two, they would see the two souls reaching out for one another and blending into one.

--------------------------------

Buffy and Faith found themselves exhausted from the night of slaying on patrol. Normally it would be quite the opposite-both women wired from the hunt-but tonight their bodies protested any kind of adrenaline. The couple walked in and easy silence to the Summers' home. The sun was just barely beginning to rise and a the sky was lightening with each step they took. It is comforting to most people to see the sun rise, but for the slayers it was different. In centuries before, the slayers could hide from people and live life the way they wished. In this modern day though, Faith and Buffy had to live double-lives. Hiding their huntress nature to all except their friends. The older slayer smiled and yawned, stretching her arms to the sky above. She could almost hear her bed calling her. Chuckling softly as she watched the smaller woman, Faith wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist. The blonde giggled softly and mirrored Faith's actions as they walked, wrapping her own arm around the younger slayer.

"I'm wicked tired, let's get you home so I can get back and get some sleep." the brunette grinned and kissed Buffy's temple.

"Well.." the blonde smirked and stopped them, standing in front of Faith,"You could always stay at my place.." The older slayer delighted in the idea and was begging and pleading in her mind that the younger girl would agree.

"I dunno B..." Faith inched forward, a smirk tugging at her lips,"..you think you could handle that?" Buffy knew that Faith wasn't up to anything tonight, but said something to save her cool exterior. _No one else but me can truly get through the walls she puts up.._

"Why do you do that?" the blonde asked simply.

"Why do I do what?" the younger slayer's face twisted quizzically.

"You can trust me..." Buffy reached out and lightly brushed a lock of hair out of the dark slayer's eyes, "You know you can just be yourself around me..No acts..."

Faith hitched a suprised breath and her suprised brown eyes looked into the hazel ones before her. _You definately have me B..._

"I guess it's just a habit to me now.." the younger slayer chuckled softly and leaned her forehead against Buffy's, "I know I can trust you B..Buffy..I'm learning this as I go...Never been in love before." As the words left her lips, her face yet again lit up with suprise.

"You...You love me?" Buffy's eyes sparkled with unshed tears-happy tears.

"Yeah.." Faith grinned happily, "I-I guess I do.."

"Oh god, I love you too Faith!" the blonde threw herself forward, her arms wove around the younger slayer's neck. Unfortunately, the action 'thump'ed their heads together.

"Shit!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry B."

"Oops! Sorry Faith."

Both women devolved into a fit of laughter as they rubbed their heads. Buffy tenderly smoothed her fingers over the red mark on Faith's forehead. The dark slayer chuckled and once again, their eyes met. Biting the bullet and inching forward, their lips met. A twin shudder ran down both of their spines as they kissed. Faith's arms wound their way around the blonde's small waist as the kiss deepened. There was no desperation. No lust...okay...maybe a little lust. Every little movement was to show the love they felt. Not wanting to leave the sweet lips before her, but desperately needing air, Buffy pulled back. Her eyes held Faith's for a long moment before looking down the street.

"Oh look..the sun's up." she whispered happily and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. The couple watched the beauty of the sunrise and contentedly made their way home. _Home..? _Faith thought and looked at the beautiful woman at her side..._yeah..home.._

-------------------------------

Willow and Tara were asleep in their room when the two slayers made their way upstairs. A brilliant smile lit up Buffy's features as she led the dark slayer to her room. _Faith loves me!_ Her brain and heart were bubbling over with joy. The tension she felt around the younger slayer had finally melted away. Letting the brunette into her room first, Buffy closed the door, and yawned. Even with all the joy in her heart, she was still tired from lack fo sleep. Chuckling softly, Faith sat down in the chair beside Buffy's bed as the blonde set out to get into her pjs. It didn't take long for the older slayer to come back from the bathroom, street clothing changed into a tank top and sleep pants. Squelching her own sudden nervousness about sleeping in the same bed with Faith, Buffy made a bold move. She made her way to the chair and sat herself sideways in the dark slayer's lap. A smirk evolved on Faith's features before becoming a smile of genuine happiness. _I love ya B...you're adorable..._

"Sleepy?" the brunette chuckled when Buffy laid her head against her shoulder and snuggled into the warmth Faith provided.

"Mmm hmm.." she nodded-her actions reminding the brunette of a tired child.

"Come on, let's get into bed.." Standing, Faith took Buffy into her arms bridal-style and laid her gently on the bed. Tugging the sheets and comforter from underneath the blonde, she crawled into bed beside the sleepy slayer, and covered them up.

"I love you Faith.." Buffy yawned again and snuggled into the dark slayer's arms, her back to Faith's chest.

"I love you too B.." the brunette yawned herself and closed her eyes, delighting in the scent of Buffy's hair on the pillow in front of her

-------------------------------

Willow and Tara awoke as the morning's sunlight met their eyes. The redhead groaned and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. The gentle blonde smiled and flexed her legs as she awoke, raising her arms to stretch a little.

"Mmmmm.." she hummed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh...what time is it?" Willow grumbled into the fluff of her pillow, grasping it in her arms.

Tara giggled lightly at her fiancee's hatred of early mornings and looked to the clock on her nightstand.

"It's 8:37." the blonde rolled back over to face her girl and reached out, lightly tracing the redhead's spine where her large nightshirt didn't cover on her neck.

The hairs on the back of Willow's neck raised a little and she shuddered at the touch. _I love this woman so much..and she's all mine.._Tara smiled softly and leaned in closer to her girl.

"I love you sweetie.." Tara sung jokingly, wrapped her arms around the redhead, and kissed that sweetspot on her girl's neck.

"I love you too baby." Willow stretched a little bit herself and turned in the blonde's arms to face her. Snuggling closer together, the two women shared a loving kiss.

"I need a shower." the redhead giggled and scrunched up her nose.

"Oh yes, definately." the blonde said with a playful glint in her eyes,"and it needs to be with me."

"Did Buffy come home yet?" the redhead's perplexed look met Tara as the blonde walked into the room.

"I don't know." the gentle Wiccan answered honestly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go check and see if she's in her room." Willow said and left, making her way down the hall.

Lightly placing her hand on the door handle, Willow read the energy of the room before making a move. _It's..calm in her room..happy.._ Cocking an eyebrow, the redhead quietly twisted the knob and pushed in the door. She knew better than to try to be quiet. Buffy could sleep through an earthquake. The sight that met Willow almost made her yelp in suprise. She didn't-luckily-but took a step back. There in the bed lay Faith and Buffy. Both slayers held the most peaceful look on their faces. Not a single line of worry marred their soft features._ So sweet..._ Given her past with the brunette, Willow had to fight back the swell of anger that rose within her. The dark slayer made Buffy happy. Took away her nightmares. The redhead giggled softly when Faith murmured in her sleep about a Harley and gripped the blonde's waist a little tighter. Her nose seemed to twitch as she rested her head on the pillow. Must be Buffy's perfume doing that..Willow mused. When the dark slayer lightly kissed the shoulder before her while she slept, the redhead decided to give them their privacy. She would have to talk to Buffy about this later. Grinning like mad, she got an idea. Moving to the table in the middle of the upstairs hall, she took a disposable camera on out the drawer, and stepped back to the blonde slayer's room. Creeping up to the side of the bed, she readied the camera, and snapped a shot of the two beauties as they slept. Niether of the slayers would show their soft side, so what better way to catch it, than to take a picture to tease them with later?

"That better not be what I think it was, Red." Faith grumbled, opening one tired brown eye.

"Oops! Sorry Faith!" Willow grinned, not meaning her apology in the slightest. It was not out of malice that she lied, but in innocent jest. The two shared a silent moment as Faith awoke just a little more. "You'll take care of her, won't you Faith?" The knowing look in the redhead's emerald eyes told the story of Buffy's pain. Willow may have played as though she did not see the pain the blonde slayer tried to hide, but she knew that she couldn't help her best friend. Only one person could help Buffy to live and feel again. _Faith is the one that will bring light to her life.._

"Yes, Willow.." Faith whispered, "I don't want to ever see her sad again...I love her too much.." her last words were so quiet that the redhead almost couldn't hear them. Deseperation was in the dark brown eyes that looked into Willow's emeralds. The redheaded Wiccan only smiled softly, laying a gently hand on the brunette slayer's shoulder, and then left the room-closing the door behind her.

-------------------------------

Christoph shuddered within his chains, his eyes focused on the cement floor of the basement. **Why are you letting them hold you here** That damned voice-that feeling-entered his head unwelcomed. _Because you'll kill if I get out of these chains.._ He grimaced at the image of a woman being ripped apart by his own hands. _Stop that.._ **Shut up and live with it..I'm here, I'm not leaving, and I want OUT!**_No! Don't!_ The familiar pang of the transformation hit in the back of his head. Even with all his willpower against it, Christoph felt the very hairs on the back of his neck stand up with the adrenaline that began to course through his veins. _I won't let you._. **Give it up. There's nothing you can do any more.** _Never! _The man put up a futile fight as his muscles tore and reshaped themselves. He struggled in vain against his bones breaking and reforming themselves. Christoph couldn't stop the fur that broke out all over his form, nor the fangs that burst from his gums, nor the claws that ripped from his fingers and toes. Near endless pain. **Time for some fun...**

-------------------------------

Giles grumbled as he awoke, his glasses falling from his face when he lifted his head from the book it rested on. A loud knocking on his door was what roused the Englishman from his dreams. The night before filled the Watcher with the inspiration to write in volumes. Hearing Christoph's story had spurred his mind with the many observations he had neglected to write down. He wouldn't be suprised if at least ten new pages worth of writing were in his journal after last night.

"I'm coming!" Giles snorted as he put on his glasses, smoothed his wrinkled clothes, and headed downstairs. Slinging open the door rather angrily, the Watcher found himself face to face with a rather rugged man that looked to be about his age. Scars dotted the stranger's face and skin that could be seen.

"I hear from my sources that you have had dealings with the monster that I'm after..." were the first words out of the man's mouth.

-------------------------------

Willow came downstairs after telling Tara what happened with the slayers, the sudden need to have breakfast, urging her onward. When the redhead entered the kitchen however, the noise of clashing and clanging metal caught her attention. Then a growl ripped through the clatter and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her breaths sped up and shortened as she neared the basement door. _What's wrong with me...?._It wasn't fear the drove her forward, it was her own anxiousness at finally seeing what she looked like every full moon. At finally seeing her own monster. Opening the door to the basement, Willow made her way down the steps. Her emerald eyes took in the form of the black wolf on the basment floor. She took in the massive arms and legs, the gnarled fangs, and the shifting yellow eyes. The stunned redhead found herself standing across from the wolf-Christoph-a moment later. The chains grew taunt as he threw himself at her. Willow's analytical eyes noted too late that the chains were already half broken. _Oh no.._with another bounding leap, Christoph's massive form pinned the redhead to the wall.

"Sweetie?" Tara cocked a confused eyebrow when she found the kitchen empty. _I thought Willow was going to fix breakfa-.._she jumped in suprise when a scream echoed out. The basement door was open..

Willow couldn't stop her scream of suprise when she saw the mouth of fangs in front of her face. Oddly enough, it was where those fangs stayed. Yellow eyes met her own and the two almost seemed to duel within their own gazes. A sudden feeling she couldn't quite name, hit the back of her head. _What is this..? Why am I so...angry at him? _The paw that rested beside her head moved to grasp her throat. The very instant the fur made contact with her skin, Willow felt her entire body begin to transform. _What? There's no full moon!_ _No! I can't! Tara isn't safe! _Her mind screamed. In less than the blink of an eye, the red wolf thundered forward, tackling the black wolf to the ground.

Tara gasped in suprise, her hand flying up to cover her lips. The sight that met her when she stepped into the basement was Willow in her wolf form, tackling Christoph to the concrete.

Willow reared back on her back legs, bring her massive paw slamming into Christoph's jaw. She had no idea why she was fighting-why she was trying to kill him-but she wanted the other wolf gone. Now. No sooner had her fist connected with his face, did the black wolf's own claws lash out, tearing at her shoulder. Willow roared in anger and picked up the form below her, hurling it in the direction of the stairs. The wood of the steps, shattered with his impact. Splinters shot in multitudes of directions. Tara screamed in fear and bolted up the stairs, slamming the basement door behind her. The smell of fear in the air served to amp up the adrenaline rocketing through the veins of both wolves. Christoph tackled Willow into the brickwall-turning it to dust and rubble when the redhead's body made contact with the wall. The red wolf slashed and pawed at the other, sending him across the room, and ripping the punching bag off of it's own chain. The two titans clashed as Tara ran to get help.

"Buffy! Faith! Help!" The terrified Wiccan yelled and was temporarily relieved when the slayers arrived down the stairs less than a second later.

"What's up blondie?" Faith asked as the group made their way to the kitchen. Buffy was cocking the tranquilizer rifle as she walked.

"W-Willow and C-Christoph are fighting in th-their wolf forms." Tara stumbled over her words.

"It isn't a full moon. How is that possible?" Buffy raised a perplexed eyebrow, but her confusion settled out into resolve when she swung the door open.

"Nevermind that now B." Faith stood in front of the gentle blonde Wiccan as the blonde slayer leveled the rifle at the two fighting wolves.

Upon seeing the rifle, Christoph's yellow eyes narrowed. **I will not get caught here..he's coming..**The black wolf launched himself towards the door, his muscular legs catapulting him through the doorframe and into the kitchen. Faith, Buffy, and Tara fell out of the way as he landed hard on the floor. His paws clumsily scratched at the linoleum of the floor as he slid across the surface, but standing quickly, the black wolf burst through the backdoor. Buffy could only get off one poorly aimed shot. Christoph hurled himself over the wooden fence and disappeared. Willow saw her prey escaping and roared, throwing herself after him. She couldn't even make it halfway through the air before a tranquilizer bolt thumped into her chest. The massive red beast collapsed to the ground.

-------------------------------

"W-will she be o-okay?" Faith didn't let the stutter in Tara's words slip past her as she laid the limp-now human-redhead on the queen-sized bed.

"I don't know anything about werewolves Blondie, but I think Red only transformed because she was in danger." the brunette slayer placed a comforting hand on the Wiccan's shoulder as she left the bedroom. Tara nodded and gulped slightly. _Will this happen whenever she's in danger..? If that's the case.._

The dark slayer made her way downstairs and saw Buffy talking somewhat animately into the phone.

"Grr..All right Giles. We'll be there in a few." the petite blonde said, hanging the receiver up.

"What's the 'sitch'?" Faith asked, her arms lightly weaving their way around her..girlfriend's waist. _That's right..my girlfriend.._

"There's a hunter at Giles' apartment wanting to know about the "monster" he's been tracking." Buffy's distressed eyes met the brunette's concerned ones.

"Let's go to meet him then."

-------------------------------

Turning away from the phone, the Watcher looked at the hunter that sat on his couch. His clothes torn, his body scared, this was a fighter of a man. The Ripper within Giles regarded this man as no more than a piece of trash. An impudent little brute that needed to be taught a lesson. The Englishman kept the outward appearance of a frazzled older man, but his heart was beating with anger. _How dare he..?_ Remembering that now was not the time to indulge in his more primitive urge to fight and kill, Giles moved to his kitchen. He set up another pot of tea to brew, his trained eyes never leaving the dirty form that sat on his couch. _Those two better get here soon.._

------------------------------

Willow whimpered and tossed in her fitful sleep once again. Sweat plastered her red locks to her features. Tara looked on with saddened eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. The blonde Wiccan reached out and lovingly caressed her girl's cheek. It would take a few more hours for the tranquilizer to wear off and all Tara could do was watch as nightmares haunted her fiancee. _I'm so sorry sweetie.._The gentle blonde laid down behind Willow, wrapped her arms around the tense form of her lover, and held her tight. Concentrating on her magicks, Tara balanced out her chakras one by one and connected with her Goddess. _How can I help her..?_ She questioned into the darkness. Her energy began to overflow with a sudden and she had her answer. Smiling tenderly, she lightly touched Willow's temple-her energy merging with the redhead's. The knitted brow smoothed out and Tara covered her fiancee's heart with her hand. Their energies joined again. Their hearts connected again. Willow let out one last tortured pant before her breathing leveled and calmed. She could feel her Tara was with her, even while she slept. _I am safe.._the redhead realized within her dreamscape. All the fire and death that surrounded her faded away to reveal a green meadow with the love of her life at her side. Both young women smiled happily as their souls met in that peace. _I love you..._their minds and hearts echoed together.

-------------------------------

Buffy and Faith arrived at the Watcher's apartment no less than ten minutes later. Sighing heavily, the blonde slayer knocked at the door.

"Here we go.." she chirped sarcastically. The younger slayer chuckled slightly.

"Ah yes, here they are." Giles stated as he opened the door, his attention almost fully directed on whoever was in his home.

When the two slayers entered the quiet home, their eyes met the form of a rugged older man. His eyes were cold and dark, his right eyebrow slashed with a scar. He regarded them with silent anger.

"So these young women are the mighty slayers?" he snorted and stood. The hunter was average size, but every little move he made was full of trained strength. It was enough to intimidate anyone else, but the slayers just stood. Faith smirked and winked at his judgemental gaze.

"So whatcha want Chuckles?" the brunette slayer grinned even wider when his nostrils flared at the nickname.

"I hear you captured the..monster I'm after." his deep voice murmured.

"First of all, we need your name." Buffy said calmly.

"My name is Michael Denisof." he snorted unhappily.

"And why are you so adamant to kill Fluffy?" Faith asked, her eyes narrowing, "You better not answer 'just because'."

"He killed my family. That's why."

"Awww. Another sap-story of vengance. Well, I hate to break it to ya, but he got away this morning." the brunette slayer said simply and crossed her arms.

"And destroyed my basement in doing so.." Buffy murmured angrily. _I'll have to get Xander to come by and see what he can do.._Looking into the steely eyes of the hunter, both slayers knew better than to mention that Willow was bitten by the one he hunted. _Who knows what kind of problem that would make.._Buffy shuddered at the thought of this man trying to kill her sweet, redheaded best friend. _He'll never do that..all of us will make sure of that.._

"Damnit!." the Michael cursed under his breath and ran out the door of Giles' flat, leaving the three in a stunned silence.

"I guess we'll be hearing from him again, huh?" Buffy sighed and shrugged at Faith's words.

-------------------------------

Willow awoke to a headache that felt all too much like a hangover. _I didn't drink anything..how did I..? Oww..._Squeezing her eyes shut, she winced painfully.

"Baby?" Tara-who was already awake and watching her girl rest-immediatly was concerned by the redhead's groan.

"I'm okay Tara.." Willow chuckled lightly, "Just a headache..a bad one.."

"Well you did get shot with a rather large dose of tranquilizer."

"Ugh..that explains why this feels like a hangover..Wait a minute." Willow rolled over and faced Tara, her face twisted with confusion. "Why was I shot with a tranquilizer?" her mind slowly filled in the blanks. _Christoph had transformed..I..was attacked..he tried to get away, but I couldn't get after him...oh no.._

Willow's emerald eyes filled with a self-revulsion, a fear that made Tara subconsciously rub her back-in an effort to comfort her. The redhead's broken energy tendrilled out and was instantly met with the strong comfort of her fiancee's. All terrors were forgotten and misdeeds forgiven.

"Godess..I love you Tara.." Willow's voice was raw with emotion as she buried her face in the blonde's shirt. Her arms wove their way around Tara's waist.

"I love you too, Darling." The gentle blonde smiled and contentedly ran her hands over the auburn locks of her fiancee's head.

Willow giggled softly-her soul soaring-and rolled them over, pinning Tara to the bed underneath her. The petite redhead reached up and lovingly traced each strong feature of the blonde Wiccan's visage. _I owe her my heart..._Willow's long fingers followed the gentle curve of Tara's jaw, her emerald eyes holding the gaze of the blue beneath her.._and my life._..Those blue eyes looked into her own with sheer adoration. Her heart skipped a beat and she lightly brushed her lips against Tara's_..I know no other person could make me feel this way.._

Tara's own heart was going a mile a minute. Every time Willow's lips met her own the butterflies made their appearance in the blonde's tummy. They'd been together for several years, but the feeling never changed. Tara loved everything about her fiancee. She saw the Willow that no one else saw-not even the Scoobies knew what the blonde was privy to. _She trusts me so much..loves me so much.._Just as she had seen all sides of Willow, the redhead had also seen all sides of Tara.._No matter what she saw..she always stayed with me and cared for me.._Smiling grandly into their kiss, Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's neck. _I love this woman..No other person could make me so happy.._

------------------------------

In one of the many cemetaries of Sunnydale, the black wolf finally slowed down and stopped. Christoph had been running around for hours. That hunter was near. He could smell it in the air. _Too far off though..on the other side of town.._Panting heavily, the massive wolf flopped to the ground. _So very tired.._Bit by bit, the beast melted away and Christoph once appeared. His breathing was still just as heavy and his smaller lungs sputtered up air. Coughing hard, the prone man curled up against the side of a mausoleum. The mossy vines that covered the building served to keep him safe from the near-full moon that lingered above.

"Just a few more days.." Christoph whispered unhappily and wheezed out another deep breath.

"You're not even gonna get that!" the gruff voice caused the weary man to jump. Christoph didn't need to look up to know who it was, but out of sheer instinct, his eyes met the hunter's. Michael crouched on top of the mausoleum, his outlandish form seeming like no more than a shadow. **Why didn't I smell him! **The Wolf within Christoph hated itself for such a careless mistake. A thunderous howl echoed out in the confines of the wolf man's skull.

"Shit!" Christoph swore as the wolf ripped its way out of him. He leapt into the air and before his paws even met the cool grass, he was once again in full form.

"Hell no, you don't!" Michael pulled his gun from its holster and leveled it at the retreating form. His finger slammed back the trigger and an instant after the 'boom', a whimper pierced the air. "Damnit!" the hunter cursed as Christoph merely kept running, not heeding his injuries. "Oh well.." Jumping down from his perch, the rugged man holstered his silver-bullet gun, and casually walked after his prey.

--------------------------------

"I hope I wasn't the only one that heard that." Xander said with amazement after a gunshot thundered out across the cemetary.

"Don't worry Xan-man. You weren't. But where did it-" Faith's question was cut short as a massive black form broke from the bushes not far away. The wolf slipped on the soft grass, hitting the ground hard, but took off again in an instant. Christoph galloped across the grass and bolted past the slayers and their friend. Buffy and Faith looked at each other in suprise, but when Michael walked from the schrubbery-gun in hand-they had a reason an all new reason to be suprised. He pointed his gleaming silver gun in their direction.

"Where did the beast go?" Michael growled out, yet silence met him. "Answer me!"

Faith's eyes narrowed at the weapon held in the hunter's hand. She knew in her gut that if they even slightly got in the way, he wouldn't think twice about killing them. Looking to her blonde counterpart, her eyes softened slightly. _I won't lose B...or any of her friends...I'll kill him before that happens..._

"That a way." Xander said uneasily and used his thumb to point over his shoulder. Michael grumbled something about youth and moved to follow Christoph. Bitting the proverbial-almost literal-bullet, Faith waited for a moment, and then launched herself at the hunter. _He won't kill anyone.._

-------------------------------

"Faith!" Buffy's voice pierced the air as Hunter and Slayer clashed together and landed hard against the wall of another mausoleum. Before a normal person could even blink, Faith's curved knife was at Michael's throat and his gun was point at her gut. Both panted heavily in the night, their adrenaline forcing their hearts to thunder within their chests. The brunette slayer's eyes were alive with a wild ferocity that none of the Scoobies-not even Buffy-had seen before. Even the calm-eyed Michael was floored by the look in her dark eyes. _She would kill me..she's not like a normal human.._His eyes narrowed at the realization.

"Looks like we're at a draw Chuckles." Faith's eyes betrayed the sarcastic humor in her voice. She was murderous.

Buffy looked at the still forms with fear in her eyes. _If he pulled the trigger..she would..she wouldn't hesitate to.._The blonde was not only terrified that she could lose Faith in that very moment, but she was also torn at the thought of her killing a human hunter. _She wouldn't..she couldn't.._

"So it seems.." Michael smirked, his gaze catching Buffy's form.

"If you hurt them even in the slightest..especially her...I will hunt you down." Her murderous tone made the hunter's heart skip a single beat, but his response was a chuckle.

"If you say so.."

Faith's eyes went red. _He will not!_ Before the brunette slayer could push her blade, a shot rang out.

"Faith!" Buffy's words flew to her slayer's ears.

Before the grin on his face fully formed, Faith brought her arm down, the blade slicing through Michael's face. He howled in pain and fell back, grasping the left side of his face. His gun fell to the ground and Xander scooped it up. Michael scrambled off before the gun could be pointed at him.

Reaching down, Faith put her hand against the source of her pain. Pulling her pale hand back for her inspection, she saw that it was covered in dark crimson. _Shit.._Turning to look at Buffy, the brunette slayer's fear of death began to show. _I don't want to leave her.._the words echoed in her mind as she took a step forward.

"Oh God, Faith!" The blonde slayer held her girl in her arms the very next second. Before a moment of time could be lost, Buffy tossed Xander her cell phone, and hoisted Faith into her arms. "Callfor helpXander." She said as she walked. _I can worry and cry later..we need to get her to a hospital.._


End file.
